Jess Arkwright
JessWitch In a bet there is a fool and a thief. ~Proverb Jess Arkwright Jessica Marlène Arkwright is a witch, she is also not entirely human. Jessica is the youngest member of a well known magical family. She, not unlike the other members of the Arkwright family, has some obvious divine attributes, other then their preternatural good looks, and long life spans. Little is known about the true nature of her families ancient inheritance from their godly ancestors. Jess herself choose to not believe in the myth. She does believe in mysticism, she just refuses believe that she is part of it on something bigger than the magic she can control. Her father Raymonde, and her mother Vivienne are indeed quite powerful. They use their magic as Hunters, Raymonde and Vivienne did not start out this way. They were evil and made their very difficult switch to good, together. When Jess was a very young girl, around the age of two. Raymonde had been fatally wounded, he staggered home collapsing through the door way smashing to the floor at the feet of Jess, and her baby toys. Vivienne scooped their daughter up quickly just as Raymonde's leaking pool of blood soaked the bottom of her wooden blocks. In shock from the sight of the man she loved mortally wounded, and on the brink of death, Vivienne set Jess inside her bassinet, then ran to fetch a blood clotting solution. When she walked back in the room arms filled with various sizes of vial of different colored liquids they dropped to the floor shattering on contact. There in that room sat a fully healed, smiling Raymonde. He was bouncing a giggling Jess in his lap. Vivienne, at first, was reluctant to accept that Jess had done this. She questioned Raymonde endless, always, always denying that Jess had anything to do with his state of health. Within the next three years, by Jess' fifth birthday, she had performed this feat of miraculous healing once more. She healed her very own broken hand, and wrist. Five small bones on the outer side of her right hand, her metacarpals and proximal phalanges, as well as her dislocated wrist, and the subsequent fractures. Jess rubbed at her hand, and her wrist softly. Instinctively reacting to the pain from a softball pitch, and within minutes the tiny fractures came together, settling in place in a myriad of stinging, and burning sensations. Jess had not known what she had done to herself, just as she was not aware she had healed her father. It was not until she healed a complete stranger was she able to realize her power. B Jess met a man (Brett Grosvenor) while traveling through France. He claimed he had been injured in a fight, and asked for her help. She told him to close his eyes, and imagine something that made him happy. As a smile started to spread across his face Jess placed her hand on the three bones on the left side of his rib cage, his False Ribs. When Jess touched him, Brett's eyes flew open – wide with pain. Jess recognized that look but did not remove her hands. Brett stayed quite, veins in his neck bulging, and sweat beads forming. She eased the bones into place with a minimal amount of pressure, squeezing at the last minute. Brett was shaking, and sweating, when he could no longer feel the warmth of her hands he looked at her one last time, then he passed out. Little did they know he would wake, and want nothing more than to find her. It did not take long for her to find a way to him. Jess watched Brett for a full week before she walked up to the door of his home. He was much more excited to see her than she was to see him. Jess has felt a connection to him since she placed her hands on him, everyday she imagined the last look her gave her. She has never wanted to feel that she was responsible for anyone else. She made traveling her purpose in life, using her natural power along the way as necessary. When she met Brett things changed, Jess was intending to make a trip to Italy, Austria, Hungry and Romania after lazily roaming France. That journey never happened, alone. Since that lucky day when they met, Jess has spent very little time without Brett, and Brett without Jess. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Fairy Category:Good Category:In a Relationship Category:HadesDotter